You Know You're Right
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: I can't think of a good summary for this thing but once you start reading it it's pretty much self explanitory. Features WWE Superstars Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, and Jay Reso Christian. COMPLETED!


You Know You're Right  
  
By: Alexus Hardy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not know or own any of the WWE superstars that may appear in this or any of my fics, although it's my dream to one day "OWN" Jeff Hardy ~*WINK WINK*~. I write about these superstars b/c it is something that interests me. If you have a problem with it, TOUGH!! I'm going to keep writing about the WWE and all of my favorite superstars anyway, why? Because I can, and you can't stop me (sticks out tongue) LOL! Anyway I'm going to take the advice of Kelly Osbourne and "Shut-Up!" LOLZ! (Kick ass song I can totally relate!)  
  
A/N: Hey peeps I just wanted to post this since I felt the need to write it, why I don't know it just kinda popped into my head today. This is my first song fic so I want you guys to be gentle, but honest, got it? I know you guys will tell me what you really think of it. For all those who don't know, 'You Know You're Right' is by Nirvana (R.I.P. Kurt Cobain) I didn't give the female character a name, but she's not really based on me either, so I guess you can call her whatever you want LOL!! I hope you guys likes and if I get good enough reviews I'll write another song fic because in my opinion these are way easier that regular fics. So enough of me babbling I'll let you all read. Remember Read and Review and most importantly BE HONEST!!!!! I need that more than anything. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
I'll Holla  
  
Alexus  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I will never bother you  
  
I will never promise to  
  
I will never follow you  
  
I will never bother you  
  
  
  
"I can't believe how bad I screwed things up with her. I pushed her into the arms of my best friend because of my insecurities. Now look at her over there on Shannon's lap, it used to be me holding her and making her laugh like that. She won't even look at me, but I don't blame her. She told me she loved me and I accused her of sleeping around. Just how stupid are you, Hardy? It kills me to see them together, and it kills me to have to work beside her everyday as if nothing happened. I've lost the only person that never judged me and was always there for me. I have to talk to her and at least try to apologize."  
  
  
  
Never speak a word again  
  
I will crawl away for good  
  
I won't move away from here  
  
You won't be afraid of fear  
  
No thought was put into this  
  
Always knew it would come to this  
  
  
  
"Look at him over there gawking at me. I miss him really I do, but he doesn't trust me and I could never be with someone who didn't trust me. Shannon is the greatest, but he's not Jeff. There is only one Jeff Hardy and I thought he was the love of my life. These last few months with Shannon have made me realize just that. The two were the best of friends, but had nothing in common whatsoever. Jeff is outgoing and rambunctious, Shannon on the other hand is quiet and somewhat bashful. Is he coming over here? I don't want to talk to him. Maybe he's coming to talk to Shannon."  
  
  
  
Things have never been so swell  
  
I have never failed to fail  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"I don't know Jeff."  
  
"Please it'll only take a second."  
  
"Go ahead I'll be here when you get back." Shannon said putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Okay. Be right back." I said kissing Shannon before standing. "What is it?" I asked once Jeff and I were alone.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize to you and make sure you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I'm glad you're fine because I'm not. I'm miserable without you."  
  
"Tough."  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I still love you and I always will."  
  
"LOVE? You flat out called me a slut and a liar and you say you love me, I don't think so."  
  
"I was angry. When Jay told me he saw you with Shannon I flipped. I should have come to you first, but I didn't and because of that I lost you and my best friend."  
  
"Yes, you should have come to me, but instead you decided to pound you're best friend to a bloody pulp and call me hideous names. You believed Jay over Shannon and me. You know how much Jay hates me for picking you over him. I mean damn you heard him flat out say that he would get me back for humiliating him."  
  
"I can't say it enough, but I'm truly sorry and I hope that one day you can forgive me."  
  
"I doubt it Jeff, I honestly doubt it." I said walking away and taking my place back on Shannon's lap.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shannon asked kissing my cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed.  
  
  
  
Pain, Pain, Pain  
  
You know you're right,  
  
You know you're right, You know you're right  
  
  
  
"I knew my plan would work. Look how miserable they both are. Play Jay Reso, I thinks not. This is a perfect ending to a perfect plan. I knew I could get into Jeffrey's head. He ate up that bullshit story about his precious love and his seemingly best friend in that hotel room together sleeping in the same bed for months and laughing at him behind his back. I told her, all I wanted was a chance to win her heart, but she shot me down cold, so I had to break her heart. Just a shame how Jeff ended up being the innocent bystander oh well it had to be done. I told her I'd have the last laugh and the last laugh I've had."  
  
  
  
I'm so warm and calm inside  
  
I no longer have to hide  
  
There's talk about someone else  
  
Sterling silver begins to melt  
  
  
  
"I know she still has feelings for Jeff, but she is warming up to me. It hurt her like hell to hear Jeff say all those horrible things about her, and she was mortified witnessing Jeff attack me like he did. I don't blame him; he thought he was defending her. He thought I had betrayed him, his best friend since childhood. He was drunk and he was acting on raw emotion. Even now I see him over there watching her. I see the look in her eyes everytime she looks over at him. It's love and that doesn't just go away. As much as I care for her I know she will never be mine because Jeff will always have her heart. As much as I hate to admit it these two belong together and it's up to me to make that happen."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To make things right." Shannon said pulling me towards Jeff's table.  
  
"No! Shannon let me go."  
  
"You two belong together."  
  
"No. I'm happy with you."  
  
"But you'll be happier with him."  
  
"No...Please Shan let me go. I can't face him again."  
  
"Jeff we need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You two." Shannon said looking first at Jeff and then at me.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about then." I said still trying to get away.  
  
"You guys love each other. I know you're not going to let a jerk like Jay split up the best couple in the business today."  
  
"Too much time has passed. It's too late for us." Jeff said sipping his drink.  
  
"I agree." I said finally getting free from Shannon and walking out of the club.  
  
"Get over your asinine ways Jeff and go after her."  
  
  
  
Nothing really bothers her  
  
She just wants to love herself  
  
I won't move away from here  
  
You won't be afraid of fear  
  
No thought was put into this  
  
Always knew it would come to this  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Jeff yelled behind me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need you in my life."  
  
"But I can't have you in mine. For over a year we were the best things in each other's lives and you just threw it away and for what? A rumor? How do I know that won't happen again?"  
  
"I swear to you that it'll NEVER happen again, just give me another chance."  
  
"I can't do that, because now it's me that can't trust you." I said my eyes full of tears.  
  
I turned to walk away, but Jeff grabbed my arm and pulled me into him placing the most passionate kiss on me that I had ever received in my life.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff I'll always love you, but it's over." I said after pulling away.  
  
"I'll always love you too." Jeff said as a single tear ran down his face.  
  
  
  
Things have never been so swell  
  
I have never failed to fail  
  
  
  
"So what happened?" Shannon asked walking out of the club.  
  
"She's gone man, I've lost her forever and the worst part is she was right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"We were the best thing in each others lives and I threw it all away over the word of the biggest bastard I know, if only I would have trusted her more than I trusted my ego then maybe there wouldn't be this implausible pain filling my heart." Jeff said as he and Shannon made their way back inside.  
  
  
  
Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain  
  
You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right  
  
  
  
"As I walked down the street I couldn't stop crying I had just let the best thing in my life go and it hurt like a sonofabitch, but I had to do it I could never be with someone who would always wonder what I was doing when I wasn't at home. I would never be unfaithful to the one I loved I just wish Jeff could have seen that before things had to end, but I know I was right when I walked away no matter how much it made my heart break."  
  
  
  
You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right, You know you're right  
  
  
  
The End!!! 


End file.
